


Fur Cloaks

by nymerias



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymerias/pseuds/nymerias
Summary: Because I'm in a Gendrya mood and I’m bitter about the show, here is a short Arya/Gendry future fic with a side of Sansa/Sandor (because I couldn’t resist)





	Fur Cloaks

Arya’s stitches were crooked again.

She grunted in frustration and Sansa reminded herself to be patient. They were still getting used to each other. Sansa certainly hadn’t expected Arya to be so romantic. When the War against the Others was won, Arya’s blacksmith had finally agreed to make Winterfell his home. Arya was relieved but concerned for Gendry’s lack of warm clothes. So she came to Sansa.

“I want to give it a special touch,” Arya had said, holding up the fur cloak, “like the ones you made for all of us, with the wolves.”

Sansa raised her eyebrows, “What did you have in mind? A stag might be fitting, considering…”

Arya shook her head and said, “No, a bull.”

Sansa nodded. She didn’t know Gendry very well, but Arya did. And Gendry knew Arya in ways Sansa probably never would.

But they were together now, in their home, and that’s what mattered.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Arya sewed. She watched Arya’s face. Usually it was hard, from the years of war and suffering and putting on a brave face. Now, even as she was concentrating, it was softer and more vulnerable. Their enemies were dead and they were safe in Winterfell, surrounded by family and Northmen. 

Nymeria sat at the door, always guarding. When Sansa watched the bond between her siblings and their direwolves, she yearned for Lady. A piece of her was always missing. She had kept her own promise, after Joffrey and Cersei, to never love and trust so easily again. But that didn’t mean she had closed herself off from love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Arya’s triumphant voice, announcing her completion. It wasn’t all that bad, to Sansa’s surprise. Although during the War, you did get a lot of practice.

Arya left the hall leaving Sansa to pack up and make her way to the balcony overlooking the courtyard. Gendry was sparring with the other men, besting most of them with his hammer. They all stopped when Arya made herself known.

She crossed the courtyard holding the furs, stopping when she met Gendry. Sansa could not hear their voices, but when Gendry took a look at the cloak, his face melted into a smile softer than she thought he was capable of. It was a smile reserved for only her sister. Sansa knew the kind well.

Gendry lifted Arya’s chin and kissed her deeply, then wrapped the furs around him, prouder than ever.

Sansa smiled, watching the couple from above, and felt a pair of strong, familiar arms fold around her waist.

“Really?” Sandor grunted. “More of those cloaks?”

“Watch out,” Sansa spun around and pecked him on the cheek. “You’re next.”


End file.
